


Among the Stars

by TinyWriter19



Category: Another One - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Hot Air Balloon, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyWriter19/pseuds/TinyWriter19
Summary: Seth takes Wish on a romantic adventure. Takes place after graphic novel plot.





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/311394) by Julianna Linder. 



> Happy 21st birthday to Julianna Linder, the author of Another One!

Wish stumbled through the darkness, trying to catch his balance. _Again._ They had been stumbling for at least half an hour, or at least half an hour in Earth minutes, and Wish was utterly and hopelessly lost. Added to the fact that Another had endless pockets of time differences, there was no guarantee it was even the same day anymore. It was terrifying to be completely blinded, and had their heart not been pounding for other reasons Wish was certain a panic attack would have occurred by now.  
  
  
  
“Stop dragging your feet! I told you before I wouldn’t let you fall over! We need to be there soon, and I will not allow you, my Dear Wish, to ruin my genius planning.”  
  
  
  
“I don’t exactly trust you to not let me fall. Let’s not forget about your oh-so-playful scare tactics when I first got here. You could be up to anything.” Wish huffed and gripped the back of Seth’s waistcoat in an attempt to gain some control of their falling probability. “Are we almost there?”  
  
  
  
Seth seemed to think about it for a question, and Wish heard the rustle of his hair as he looked around for some marker of their distance. “Hmm, not much longer. Just keep going. We’re passing through one more terrain until we get to our spot.”  
  
  
  
Wish sighed but stopped complaining. This was the first period with no Guests the pair had experienced in a while, so souring the time with negativity would help no one. They moved a bit closer to Seth, wrapping an arm around his waist, making the connection more intimate rather than a desperate clutch. Even though they had been dating for a while now, Wish still felt a familiar flush creep up their cheeks at being so comfortably intimate with Seth.  
  
  
  
“So, are we there yet?” Wish lightly poked at Seth's waist; it was an easy target with their arm still wrapped around the tall man. The light tickle was immediately rewarded with an undignified squeal from Seth as he jerked his body away from Wish.  
  
  
  
“That was not funny. And no, we are not. I will remove the blindfold when we do arrive. Have some patience, please.”  
  
  
  
“You’re no fun.” Wish kept walking none the less, kicking a rock they felt beneath their feet.  
  
  
  
It was quiet wherever they were, only the rustle of leaves and the occasional dove coo. Dried leaves crunched underfoot every few feet, reminding any traveler that fall was quickly approaching. It was very peaceful sound, and Wish enjoyed the soft noise during their trek. There were plenty of woods throughout Another, so it was impossible to guess where they were heading to. It had been a while on this path going straight, and Wish was hopeful that that meant the end of the journey was near.  
  
  
  
_Note to self,_ Wish thought, kicking a pinecone they felt on the trail, _never let Seth near me with a blindfold again._  
  
  
  
Trying to conceal their anticipation, Wish gently pushed Seth faster, despite not knowing what lied ahead. It could have been a tree for all Wish cared. Endless darkness with no foreseeable end was getting old fast. Despite the subtlety to the push, Seth’s low chuckle was a good indication Wish had failed to hide their excitement. Wish huffed in annoyance; Seth should not be mocking them. With a grin, they decided to annoy Seth a bit more.  
  
  
  
“Are we there yet?”  
  
  
  
Seth’s chuckle morphed into an exasperated sigh, “Are you going to start that again?”  
  
  
  
“That depends,” Wish resumed holding Seth around the waist.  
  
  
  
“On what?”  
  
  
  
“Are we there yet?”  
  
  
  
Seth ground his teeth and bore a hole into Wish’s head with his gaze. “No.  
  
  
  
Wish paused, trying not to laugh. “How ‘bout now?”  
  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
  
“Are you sure? Are we there yet?”  
  
  
  
“Wish…”  
  
  
  
Wish giggled and squeezed the back of Seth’s waistcoat. “Sorry…I’m just getting antsy. You know how I feel about being left in the dark.” They paused for a moment and added with a snicker, “figuratively and literally.”  
  
  
  
Suddenly Seth was gone, leaving Wish in an isolated darkness. Swishing their arms around, but meeting empty air, Wish whirled in a circle. Stumbling blind, they called out, “Seth?”  
  
  
  
Suddenly Wish felt a warm breath by their ear. “Haven't you heard what comes of curious minds?” Seth’s low whisper sent a shiver down their spine, and they swung around trying to grasp his hand again.  
  
  
  
Seth’s laugh grew louder and he grabbed their hand, pulling them close. Wish felt Seth move behind him and rest his hands on their shoulders. “Stop fretting, Wishy-Washy. We’re here.”  
  
  
  
Wish was prodded forward and felt the ground change beneath their feet. It was...squishy? No, that was not right. It was shifty. With every step, their shoes slid deeper into the ground. Wish gasped. “Sand? We’re at the beach?”  
  
  
  
“Hush! Just a few more steps and you will see everything.”  
  
  
  
“Fine!” Wish let themself be pushed along the beach, enjoying the light breeze and salty smell around them. It had been so long since they had gone to the beach and Wish had missed the beautiful view.   
  
  
  
Unable to contain their excitement, Wish reached up for Seth’s hand and began to pull him. They had no idea which way was the surprise, but they did not care. It had been so long since Seth and Wish had come to the beach. Wish flushed under the blindfolding remembering the conversation that had happened at this beach so long ago.  
  
  
  
“Okay Wish, you can stop. Now, just turn like this,” Seth guided Wish’s shoulders to the left until they were positioned just right. Wish heard Seth take a deep breath and gently brought his hands to the blindfold tie. “Are you ready?”  
  
  
  
“Of course, of course! Just _take it off!”_  
  
  
  
A sudden intrusion of light hit Wish’s eyes and made them cringe. Blinking, they whipped their head around to get a sense of surroundings again. Seth moved into their line of vision grinning widely, but with a tinge of anxiety behind it. Moving their eyes beyond Seth, they glanced down at the familiar pink sand beneath their feet. It complemented the brilliant magenta sea and light purple sky brilliantly. Each time they came to the beach the view took Wish’s breath away. This was so unlike anything they had ever seen on Earth. Wish sighed happily as the salty air and warm breeze swept completely over him. Glancing toward the far end of the beach, where a stretch of rocks laid, Wish let out a small gasp of air.  
  
  
  
_“Are we really going on that?”_ Wish whispered, not bothering to look towards Seth.  
  
  
  
“Yes, my little Wish. I plan to take you as close to the stars as possible.”  
  
  
  
By the rocks there was a grand hot air balloon. It was certainly the biggest and most colorful Wish had ever seen. The balloon itself had to be several stories high when fully inflated. There were great squares that made a pixel like swirl pattern on the canvas, and a spacious basket sat beside it, ready to be attached and sent into the air. Vibrant greens, purples, and yellows meshed together to create a gorgeous swirling design.  
  
  
  
“How did you get a hot air balloon? Where did you get a hot air balloon? And really, how did you manage to hide this.”  
  
  
  
Seth chuckled and wrapped a long arm around Wish’s waist, “All in suitable time. Would you like to explore it?”  
  
  
  
“Is that even a question?” Wish sprinted off towards the great balloon, decidedly ignoring Seth’s laugh echoing behind him.  
  
  
  
When Wish reached the balloon, they ran their hand over the thick fabric. It was much larger up close, and Wish idly wondered how something so big and heavy was going to float. Turning to the basket, it was several feet wide and long, giving two people plenty of room to move or sit once up in the air. Or something else Wish thought with a flush. Wish gripped the rough, woven basket and peered inside.  
  
  
  
They leaned over the side of the ledge to peer in, shoulders resting on the basket edge, and instantly flushed. Though they did not care much for surprises, this was certainly one that they could live with; Seth had arranged comfy blankets and pillows on the basket floor, and in the center sat a small picnic basket. Wish couldn’t smell anything over the salty sea breeze, but they imagined all the treats that could be inside. _How did Seth get this together without me knowing?_ Wish found themself wondering over and over how this could be possible. Maybe he got help? Maybe he doesn’t sleep and never said anything? No, he’s human. Wish felt dizzy trying to wrap their head around the gift.  
  
  
  
“Do you like it?”  
  
  
  
Wish turned to see Seth smiling by the head of the balloon. His usual confident smile seemed to be replaced by a slightly unsure grimace. His hands were by his side in fists, his back held stiff. Wish realized they hadn’t said anything and quickly assured their boyfriend.  
  
  
  
“Yes! Yes, I love it! You planned all this? For me? When did you do this? How?” Wish tried to convey exactly how amazed they were, but it did not seem like words would ever do this justice. They skipped over to Seth and in one fluid motion planted a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you. This looks incredible.”  
  
  
  
“Ah, thank you,” he muttered, cheeks flushing to match the rosy sand. “It was nothing. Emris and Rina helped me plan some of it. They sort of owed us, you know, after the whole mind control ordeal.” He tried to gain some composure. “Anyway, we should start this surprise, don’t you think, my dear?”  
  
  
  
“Wait, is there more?” Wish looked up and down the beach for anything out of the ordinary. Even flying penguins seemed reasonable at this point.  
  
  
  
“Ah, ah, ah…all in good time, my Little Wish.” Seth met them at the edge of the basket. Swiftly he gripped Wish’s waist and lifted them into the basket. “First, we need to get into the air.”  
  
  
  
Wish grinned and sat down, avoiding the food basket, and snuggled into the pillows to watch Seth work his magic.  
  
  
  
Seth made quick work of the inflating the balloon. Humming as he worked, their partner set up to tying the balloon to a large metal rig with little metal rings attached. Wish had no idea what it was for, but it was more interesting to watch Seth work anyway. He hummed while he worked, the abstract tune suggesting he was unconscious of the action. The melody changed once the metal contraption was attached to the balloon, morphing from a low, upbeat song to a lethargic, higher melody. From out of nowhere, Seth pulled out a small generator and a fan. _Could you even get a generator in Another?_ Wish had been sure Seth was able to defy most anything he set his mind to but this seemed to be a bit outrageous. Setting the fan under the balloon canvas, Seth turned it on. The fabric slowly started to expand as the air filled out the space. It was impossible to hear Seth anymore, but Wish was sure the tuned had changed again. After a few minutes of Wish watching Seth watch the fan work, Seth deemed the balloon ready. Turning the fan off, Seth removed the fan, quickly fiddled with the metal contraption, and flames suddenly burst from the metal rings. Wish gasped, but smiled as Seth’s tune morphed again to be a sharp, energized melody. Adjusting weighted bags on the basket, Seth joined Wish in the compartment, continuing to fiddle with the ropes and pulleys. Wish rose to stand by Seth as the balloon inflated. Within a fleeting moment, the balloon swelled and rose over the pair in the basket.  
  
  
  
All Wish could see was the balloon. Greens, purples, and yellows filled their vision. Seth never stopped humming as he slowly got them off the ground. Wish gripped the side as they jerked into the air and out over the water. It seemed as though they might float off into the endless sea, but a strong current in the sky caught the balloon, propelling the pair towards the rocks and grasslands to the west.  
  
  
  
Wish stared out over the deep pink water, noticing that the sun was just beginning to set over the horizon. It was almost a monochromatic scene. The pink sand fading into the darker waters as the violet sunset peeked from the sky’s edge. It would never matter how many sunsets Wish saw; the sunsets of Another One were uniquely beautiful. Earth could never compare to such a gorgeous view.  
  
  
  
They were lost in thought when a sudden tap on the shoulder roused them. Wish turned and saw Seth leaning against the side of the basket. The had to be several hundred feet in the air, and Seth’s soft smirk relaxed into a grin.  
  
  
  
“How’s this for a surprise?”  
  
  
  
“I’m amazed. Gob smacked. Speechless. Seth this is incredible. Thank you.”  
  
  
  
Seth grinned wider and reached into his breast pocket. Pulling out a long-stemmed rose, _where had he managed to hide that?_ and handed it over to Wish. The velvet petals were full and a gorgeous shade of blue. Barely lighter than a sapphire hue, the rose was a vibrant color that Earth flowers could hardly compete with. Wish happily took the flower, feeling their cheeks flush at the gesture.  
  
  
  
“Seth, what brought all this on?”  
  
  
  
Their partner sighed and sat down on a plush pillow, “come sit by me.” He patted the spot next to him. “I want to talk to you about something.”  
  
  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Wish moved and sat by him. Not breaking eye contact, but absentmindedly fiddling with the rose, Wish waited for Seth to speak.  
  
  
  
Sighing again, Seth began. “Well, as you know, we do not exactly have a common time here. And we are not known to stay in one region long. I was feeling in adequate about the limitations this posed on our relationship, so I-”  
  
  
  
“No!” Wish was quick to break him off. “I don’t care about anything Earth could do that Another can’t. I just want to be with you.” Their face heated up, and tears welled at the thought of where this conversation was headed. They had been through too much. Said too many things. Seth could not possibly decide this was not enough. There were no warning signs. No way he could be walking out of their life after putting this present together.  
  
  
  
Seth smiled and laid a hand on Wish’s knee. “Please, dear one, calm down and let me finish. You are fearing the impossible. As I was saying, although there are limitations to what Another can provide, I have decided to ignore them.” He paused to smile reassuringly and squeeze Wish’s knee. “You are my entire world. I could have never pictured myself to be excited to roam over Another, and yet here we are. I only wish we could have an anniversary like other couples do…”  
  
  
  
Wish stared in disbelief at Seth. An anniversary? They slowly put the pieces together. A hot air balloon, the sunset, a basket of food. Seth had put this all together for a mock anniversary. Tears welled up in  
  
  
  
Wish’s eyes, but for a completely different reason. With little warning they began to cry, launching themselves into Seth’s arms. He immediately wrapped his arms around their shaking frame, rubbing circles into their spine.  
  
  
  
“Wish? Are you alright? What did I do wrong? Do you hate the idea?”  
  
  
  
Wish shot up at the sound of Seth’s defeated tone. “Hate the idea? How could I hate it? I love it! I love you!” They leaned in to kiss Seth. How could this silly man think they hated the gesture? It was beautiful.  
  
  
  
“Oh. Ah, well, good.” Seth lost the ability to talk after they pulled away, causing Wish to giggle at his speechlessness. “As much as I adore your kisses, I need you to step away. I have a few more thoughts I would like to say before you distract me too much.”  
  
  
  
With a cheeky grin, Wish leaned back until they were once again seated across from Seth. “Okay, fine.”  
  
  
  
Seth closed his eyes and took a calming breath before meeting Wish’s multi-colored gaze. “Now, where was I? Oh yes, I put this together as an unofficial anniversary. I wanted to show you how much I care for you, and how grateful I am to know you. You pulled me from a darkness I thought impossible to escape, and you showed me a love I thought I would never experience again. You are my Wish Come True.” He paused to wink. “And now, with the sun setting and us as close to the night sky as I could manage, I have finally put you up with the rest of the wishing stars.”  
  
  
  
Wish beamed, looking up as the floated under the darkening sky. “You are undeniably cheesy, but this is perfect. I love you too, and I am grateful to you. You gave me a home, and a sense of belonging I never thought I would experience. Our weirdness is too compatible.”  
  
  
  
Now Seth raised an eyebrow. “Our weirdness, you say?”  
  
  
  
“Yes,” Wish giggled. “We are all a little weird and life is a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love.”  
  
  
  
A smile cut across Seth’s face. “Mutual weirdness,” he mused. “I like that.”  
  
  
  
“I can’t take full credit. A children’s author on Earth wrote it. Seuss. I think it fits though. You and I are just two weird souls who met at the right time.”  
  
  
  
“Hmm, indeed we did.” Seth pulled Wish back to him, turning their body to have their back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around them, and Wish snuggled into the position. From this angle, Wish could see clearly over the basket and into the setting sky.  
  
  
  
Wish was not sure how long they sat in that position. It could have been mere moments or several hours when the pair was interrupted by a low grumbling sound. Both heads snapped up at the sound, grins breaking out when they realized it was Wish’s stomach.  
  
  
  
“I do think it is time we fed the beast.” Seth chuckled and pulled the basket closer. Never changing their position, Seth pulled out an assortment of sandwiches, fruits, and delectable sweets. It was incredible how much food fit in the basket, Wish thought as item after item was removed. Finally, the assortment that could feed an army was spread out. Not wasting time, both took to the foods in front of them. Cakes and strawberries, PB &J’s, and many other foods were devoured. The couple enjoyed the happy silence, only broken by the occasional seagull crow or a mutter of appreciation for a given food.  
  
  
  
After some time, they grew full and just listened to the silence. It was a perfect evening to simply enjoy the floating sensation and each other’s company.  
  
  
  
Too soon Seth broke the silence with a quiet gasp. “Oh! I almost forgot the final surprise. Come here, get up.”  
  
  
  
Wish eyed Seth warily. “You really don’t need to. This was plenty for m-”  
  
  
  
“Hush. I will win. Now stand up and look that way,” he pointed towards the back of the basket. “No cheating either!”  
  
  
  
Wish sighed, trying to hide their grin. “Okay, okay. Whatever you say.” Wish did what he was told and gazed out over the darkening horizon. It was difficult to distinguish features anymore, but the rising moon helped. They had floated a long way from the beach. The ripples and waves in the water faintly glinted from the moon. Now rather than being over the sandy shore, the balloon floated over a grassy knoll in some other terrain. Wish wondered if Seth had planned for them to go this far.  
  
  
  
Seth was very good at hiding whatever he was planning. Wish could only faintly hear his clothes rustling with movement. No indications of what was to come whatsoever. They would need to discuss his quantity of surprises later.  
  
  
  
“Okay, you can turn around, but close your eyes and hold out your palm.”  
  
  
  
They sighed inwardly but complied. _It better not be a spider._ Wish used the basket edge to carefully turn around with their eyes firmly shut. Once stable, they held out a palm and fought the temptations to peek.”  
  
  
  
“Okay, you can open your eyes in one…two…three.” A weight dropped into Wish’s hand as their eyes shot open.  
  
  
  
In their hand, Wish held a necklace. A gorgeous black cord with an emerald pendant in the center. The moon glinted off the gems edges and the firm cord curled in Wish’s fingers. Shaking, they used their other hand to gently run a finger over the various facets. The gem was a vibrant dark green, and smooth as glass.  
  
  
  
“It matches your eyes!” Wish exclaimed, grinning up at Seth with a faint blush.  
  
  
  
“Yes, I thought maybe you would think of me when you saw it. Of course, we may never be apart but I thought you might find comfort in having something to remind you of me.” Seth’s blush grew deeper with each word.  
  
  
  
Wish grinned wider and unclasped the lock. “I love it. And I love having this part of you.” Wish quickly clasped the necklace around their neck, marveling at the new weight on their chest.  
  
  
  
“You do love it?” Seth smiled, stepping closer. “I am so relieved to hear you say that. I have been debating with myself over giving it to you or not for days. And I was sure you would accidentally feel it on the way here.”  
  
  
  
Wish stepped closer, wrapping their arms around Seth’s neck. “I will never let this out of my sight. I love you, and I am so glad to have part of you with me.” Wish leaned on tip toes to kiss Seth again, lingering on the moment. Savoring the feeling.  
  
  
  
Seth broke away once to say, “And you are my entire world. You are my wish come true.” Before once again sealing his lips to Wish. This night had been from a fairytale, and it would be too soon if the sunrise ever came.  
  
  
  
Breaking away to hug Seth close, Wish already began to plan ways to surprise Seth next time.


End file.
